Tomorrow Never Knows
by Fics by Stacey
Summary: Distraught, Jude returns to Lucy and his friends, but all is not well in his world. Written as a soundless musical with more of our favorite Beatles classics. This story will make you laugh and will hopefully bring on a few tears. Imagination is required.


There was music all around. The kick drum thumped, sending a pulsation through every chest every time it was hit. The snares provided a sharp, pleasurable sound and the cymbals crashed continuously. The bass guitar strengthened the beat and was given its own riffs. Electric guitars rang out, giving the song a fun and rock-like sound, and several brass instruments were thrown into the mix to make it that much more wonderful. But most of all Lucy sang with such lamprophony that she could be heard outside of the building.

"_It feels so right now  
__Hold me tight  
__Tell me I'm the only one  
__And then I might  
__Never be the lonely one  
__So hold me tight  
__Tonight, tonight  
__It's you  
__You, you, you …"_

Max watched her dance from the punch bowl and honestly could not recall another time that he had seen a wider smile on her round face. Same with Jude, who sang in beautiful harmony with Lucy.

"_Hold me tight  
__Let me go on loving you  
__Tonight, tonight  
__Making love to only you  
__So hold me tight  
__Tonight, tonight  
__It's you  
__You, you, you ..."_

He felt Lucy's warm, soft hands caress either of his cheeks which were flushed with exhaustion from the night's festivities. The music quieted down for a short time and Lucy sang directly to Jude – her words seeming to go straight through his heart to touch his very soul. He closed his eyes and sighed as her sweet voice enveloped him with love.

"_Oh no,  
__What it means to hold you tight  
__Being here alone tonight with you  
__It feels so right now …"_

Lucy thought back and remembered singing this song to another. She was much younger back then, and though she believed that she had been in true love at the time, this was proving her wrong. Her heart burned for the man in front of her, her skin begging to touch his, and her pure joy a result of his presence and nothing else. Singing and dancing with Jude brought her the essence of ecstasy, beckoning her to keep going until the sun rose. She dreaded the thought of this time ending, but rejoiced that he would still be with her in the morning. The song slowed to an end with Lucy and Jude swaying their hips back and forth together; Lucy's hands returning to the sides of Jude's face. When the last instrument was silenced they exchanged a long kiss, which Lucy would've loved to have lasted until their dying day. It was a perfect moment. But what perfect moment came without an interruption? Ironically enough the interruption this time happened to be her own brother.

"Alright you two," he called out as he hoisted himself up onto a table "Jude's here to stay so you can suck each other's faces off all you want. Everyone, I'd like to make a toast so shut the heck up."

After a brief, collective laughter the room quieted down.

"Thank you." Max said, offering a curt nod. He then raised his glass and smiled. "Jude, I can honestly say that your departure left us all in a pile of tears and limbs. I really wish you would've taken deportation into more serious consideration before getting involved in that brawl."

Everyone laughed.

"But now you're back and that's all that matters. To Jude's return!"

"To Jude's return!" the crowd roared.

Everyone took a hearty sip of their beverage . . . all except for Jude himself. He brought the cup up to his lips but hesitated. Instead of taking a drink he looked down into the cup at his own reflection and cringed. But a quick glance back at the party; at all of his friends brought a smile back to his face. With a small shrug of his shoulders he took a sip of his drink and returned his attention back to Lucy, feeling happiness return to his heart. "Let me go on loving you." He said tenderly. To that, Lucy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, threatening to never let go.

"I will . . . just hold me tight."

"It feels so right, doesn't it?" Jude asked jokingly, warmly embracing her as he did.

Lucy giggled, closed her eyes, and sighed a great sigh of relief. Everything in her world was okay now. Max was home from the army, her friends were all happy, and here she was in Jude's arms once again. Life was good. Unfortunately, the goodness only led everyone astray, blinding them from seeing the trouble that was slowly brewing.


End file.
